The End
by DelightfulSmiles
Summary: One-shot . They lost their dreams, hopes and love for each other. This is a story of the process of losing your happy ending to the one person you thought you could always depend on. There will be pain, tears, hate and bitterness. Leah/Sam Emily/Sam


**The End**

**Author's note:** Hi…well it's been a while since I've updated Melting Point, due to life being oh so very busy – this being my holidays before my final three terms of high school! Anyway…I thought I might upload something – and it's about Leah, one of the most interesting characters in the entire Twilight Saga, because so little is known. And I thought I will explore her and Sam's break up…probably going to be clichéd but I hope you all enjoy it!

Just a warning…this is like a super emotional Leah, not super angry/bitchy Leah – even though she shall be making an appearance, this is the more vulnerable side of her.

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I was pacing around the living room in anticipation, I had heard the news this afternoon!

'_He's back!'_ I thought happily as a smile spread across my face, after two long weeks of worrying and panic my dream man is home! I glanced out of the window just to see a dark figure walking slowly through the light drizzle that constantly fell in this area.

Without a second thought I ran to the front door and pulled it open wildly before jumping the few steps that now separated us. I slammed into his body wrapping my arms around his large figure, not taking note of either the raging heat that radiated from his body, or his rigid form, _he was home_!

"Sam where have you been?!" I cried as tears sprung into my eyes as I glanced up at his face.

That's when I knew something was wrong, the slight smile that curved his sculptured lips whenever he was around me was no where in sight. The spark of love and happiness in his eyes was gone. Who was this? Because it sure as hell wasn't _my_ Sam.

"Sam?" I asked concern lacing through his name as I pulled away

He looked down at me for a few seconds before a strained smile etched itself on his face, forming a similar but empty face of the man that would sooner or later become my husband.

"Leah…I love you" he whispered before he pulled me into his arms, I took note of his body's scalding heat and pulled away in shock, but those four words warmed my heart slightly. At least I knew he still loved me.

"Sam where have you been? What's wrong? And why are you so hot? Are you sick?" I said in a hurried breath as I placed a hand to his forehead and pulling it away quickly as if I had been burned causing me to frown

"I've been…around" he replied and without wait for a reply he walked into the house, leaving me in the now steadily falling rain.

Slowly I followed Sam into the house to see both my mother and father embrace Sam, a startled look crossing my mother's face as she felt his burning temperature, but only pride radiated off my father. This confused me, why would my father be proud of Sam after his extended leave for two weeks, leaving his _only_ daughter in a mad panic and in tears almost every night, not that anyone outside this family knew that.

I pouted lightly as I saw that Sam looked more alive around my dad than me, even after all the things we've shared and the love that had flourished over the years and so far was still going strong.

Sam slowly glanced over at me from where I stood in the door way, he had 'sorry' written all over his face, the frown I had been sporting since our greeting grew deeper. Now I was even more worried, what was wrong with him? Have I done something wrong? Has he?

Was this the end?

**One Month Later**

I was tired of this, it was like I didn't even have a boyfriend-almost-fiancé-almost-husband anymore. Sam has been disappearing so much over the last month, whenever he comes to my room, after we've gone to sleep, deep in the night thinking I was asleep; when in reality I was just lying there wondering where he had gone.

I asked him once whether or not he was cheating on me, if there was some tramp he had on the side. All he did was laugh and say "There will never be anyone but you Leah."

Sitting in the lounge room with my head in my hands as questions swirled around in my head going unanswered, everything pointed towards cheating. The late nights, the sudden disappearances, the unanswered phone calls; everything.

My Sam was slowly disappearing before my eyes, only flickers of him flashing before me sporadically; causing the familiar heart beat skipping and elation, only to crash a few hours later when he was gone once more

I growled lightly as I smashed a hand through the glass coffee table that had been in the room since I could remember. I stared in shock at the shards of glass and the blood that slowly slid down my arm, I couldn't move from the numbness that overcame me.

"Leah…? LEAH!" I heard my mother scream and her quick steps to my side, her arms wrapping around me and the dish cloth that she usually carried around with her being wrapped around my hand

"Leah what happened?" she asked fear evident in her tone

I looked over at her the tiredness shining through me eyes, as tears slowly slid down my face.

"Mum? Did I do something wrong? Does he not love me anymore?" I asked softly

The concern on my mother's face increased ten over

"Honey, no Sam loves you dearly…and you could never do something wrong Leah – Sam just has more responsibilities now" she answered as she inspected my hand, looking for any shards of glass that had been left in the wound

"Mum…I feel like I'm slowly losing my grip on my perfect world" I whispered softly.

**A few hours later**

"Leah?" a voice whispered as my bedroom door swung open

I turned to see my favourite cousin, practically my sister, Emily Young. We've been tight our entire lives, seeing each others' first stage performances in school, going through puberty, dreaming about our dream weddings, our happy endings, and of course our dream man.

I smiled lightly as she walked into the room, she sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders

"Tell me what's going on, Aunt Sue told me that I needed to come down to the Rez because you were going through something" she said frowning lightly

I looked away, I knew I looked like shit with tear tracks and a red nose from the crying I did, even with my mother and I had gone to get stitches for my hand after she cleaned it as best she could

"Sam…" I started then stopped as more tear filtered into my eyes, I was quickly getting sick of feeling so weak and fragile. I was never the sort of girl to break down because her boyfriend chose to temporally cut her off because something was happening to him, something that he refused to talk to her about.

"What did he do?" Emily asked gritting her teeth, going straight into protective mode over me; this was another great thing about our relationship we could always depend on each other whenever the other was feeling down, or was in need for revenge.

"He's changed…he doesn't talk to me anymore…it's like talking to a brick wall, and he's always coming and going at all hours…" I let out sighing after I finished the words

Emily was silent for a few minutes

"That's it!" she snapped jumping up and grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet

"Em?" I asked shocked as she dragged me out of my bedroom then the house

"We're going to see that jackass and kick his ass for hurting you!" she replied grinning madly as she pushed me into her car.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I staggered tiredly into my house tripping on various things as I went through the hall leading to the lounge, not even having enough energy to go upstairs and change before crashing.

I had just finished another patrol around the Rez, thinking about all the different guys who would eventually meet a similar fate. I was both anticipating and dreading this, those poor boys were going to get their lives turned upside down due to those stupid leeches!

'_Leah…_' I thought absently as I pictured my beautiful girlfriend, I felt a pang of regret as I remembered Harry Clearwater making it clear that I couldn't tell Leah about the monster I've become.

I sighed softly as I waited for sleep to take me.

_Knock! Knock!_

'_Oh I'm going to kill that person!_' I thought savagely just as I felt something pull at my heart, making me frown as I stood up and followed the tugging feeling. I grabbed the door knob but stopped to rub my heart with my spare hand frowning slightly, my heart was racing for no reason but just as I took a sniff I caught Leah's familiar spicy yet comforting smell mixed in with one of the most intoxicating mixture of honey and mint I have ever smelt.

Without a second thought I pulled open the door and immediately my eyes were pulled towards the most stunning woman I had ever seen. She was perfect, nothing could compare to her, the slight breeze allowing me to bask in her just as perfect scent

I did not notice the angry crease of her eyebrows, the frustrated down turn of her kissable lips, the rigid pose of her frame. All that could run through my mind were questions about the identity of this Goddess.

Then I realised what had happened and slowly my eye drifted towards the girl I had always dreamed my happy ending would be

Fuck.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

My life is over.

--

**Emily's POV**

I've made the biggest mistake of my life.

But I love him.

--

**Sam's POV**

I'm the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

My heart has been ripped out of me and stomped repeatedly by the two people I thought I could trust my life with. No, instead they decided that they would makes the happiest couple in the world, leaving me high and dry.

Leaving me alone in a place I no longer wanted to be; I've shed all the tears I had, tried screaming into my pillows until my throat was too sore to go on. But nothing worked, I was still broken, I was still betrayed, I was still alone.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay…well that was…depressing to write but still I liked it, I hope you guys did too! Please R&R it will mean a lot to me! I know I left a lot of loose ends but we all know what happens, I just gave a background to it – and seeing as I would probably mutilate a break up I chose not to actually do it…just the before and after.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
